Marrissaverse Stories 2015
|last_updated= |status=Completed |elsewhere=http://homestuck.lt/mtwca/Marrissaverse%20Stories%202015%20-%20Google%C2%A0Docs.html On ASBusinessMagnet's Tumblr (first chapters) |series1_name=Marrissa trollfics by ASBusinessMagnet |series1_preceded_by=''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' |series1_succeded_by=''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' }} Marrissaverse Stories 2015 is ASBusinessMagnet's seventh trollfic. Following Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade, declared to be a "failed project", it takes a more casual approach to writing MarissaTheWriter, focused more on the intertwining of real-life events and the story, rather than an overarching plotline, as had been the case with Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. Plot The main character is Chell Junor Roberts. The first chapter tells several unseen details of her life. Namely, she went to District 12 High School and there befriended Principal Comcast's daughter, Elizabeth Comcast, but due to Principal Comcast's influence they had to break up. Under this misfortune and the illusion that her mother Marrissa Roberts had sewisided, Chell is depressed. However, her father Wheatly comes to the rescue and escorts her to Portal High School, where she falls in love with Skepness Man Beauregarde, resulting in all of the plot of the second half of Spectators of the Host. In the end of that story, Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry is supposed to be handed over to "the fake Violet", but Chell and Marrissa argue out the case. Eventually, Chell uses her speshul powers, which are considerably more powerful than Marrissa's, against her and wins the case, thus getting to keep the company together with Skepness Man. Therefore, the story skips to AG 1985. Skepness Man and Chell Junor have already had two children, which they named Violet Beauregarde and Charlie Roberts "after the two best rivals that we knew", and have been successfully running Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry. That is when she receives a call from her distant descendant Janet Roberts. Janet and Dick Stiller (who are married now, and have one child, Bertha Stiller, who would later be revealed to be Bertha Boombooms) have worked together to rebuild the delirious time car, and indirectly let Chell Junor know. She considers the idea that Skepness Man wouldn't be happy to know about it, and is left there as the plot turns to Janet. As Janet and Dick finish building they consider visiting their friends Roxa Lavigne and Jack London. They enlist Principal Business Lady's help at Portal High School, where at the time Business Lady's friend, Loreta Alcorn, is visiting. Business Lady points to a fact that Avril Lavigne is currently holding a concert at Welcome to Night Vale, and Dick manages to go to Night Vale by entering the time "December 30th, 9999, 11:59:59 PM". At Night Vale, Janet and Dick are immediately greeted by Aranna Sorket, Cranky Vasquez and Flashlight Girl (whose name has been revealed to be Joey Claire), who together have founded the Time Police. Given that they have knowledge of the Marrissaverse, they are able to transform Janet and Dick to Meanie Pixies and Merlin LeJoin, but Aranna decides to finish the business with Janet and Dick and turns them back. Janet and Dick thus escape in the delirious time car to the concert hall at Night Vale, stopping by the entrance and ceremoniously getting rid of Aranna, Cranky and Joey. They enter the concert hall and before they know it, they, together with Roxa and Jack, are invited to sing on stage by Avril herself, since Roxa is Avril's daughter. After they sing and the concert ends, the four enter the delirious time car and return to the city of Portal High School. As they return, they learn that the universe they returned to isn't the same one they left behind. It appears that by AG 1985, Loreta Alcorn had already committed suicide (and her grave is promptly driven over by McJuggerNugget's dad), Skepness Man has affiliated himself with Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce (henceforth becoming "Skepness Man Lettuce") and since he never directly interacted with Chell Junor, their wedding never happened and thus Marrissa Roberts's identity as Violet Beauregarde was never exposed. Furthermore, Violet married Biff Tannen and appears to have taken Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller custody, while Janet Roberts and Jack London never even existed, as Skepness Man and Chell Junor's bloodlines weren't continued. Roxa and Dick aim to resolve the issue by going back in time, but are having trouble locating a time machine. As they begin planning the trip, they are already at Tbilisi, Georgia and the car is in the city of Portal High School (and gets promptly driven over by McJuggerNugget's dad), the original time "clock" that Skepness Man acquired is still in his possession and the duplicate from Intermission 1 of Spectators of the Host is in Violet's possession, but by using speshul powers she is able to prevent them taking the watch. Hence, Roxa and Dick resolve to observe Violet. She is producing a song to the tune of PSY's Gentleman, likely to avenge Willy Wanker and his song that was made to the tune of Gangnam Style. However, Violet (and everyone else in Tbilisi, Georgia) is interrupted by the USS Enterprise from Star Trek. Its pilot turns out to be one Marrissa Picard, who has traced Violet and implies that she will be easy to defeat. However, Marrissa remembers Violet's previous feats (under the alias of Marrissa Roberts) and retreats, taking Roxa and Dick with her into the Enterprise and escaping the Earth. The Enterprise is revealed to be an entire city, as well as a time machine. Marrissa Picard thus transports the spaceship forty years back to AG 1945 by breaking the light barrier and entering warp speed. While remaining high above the Earth, she drops Roxa and Dick in a parachute to land. They land on the city of Portal High School, but they don't recognize that in the past, Portal High School was simply The Skool. They meet various people from AG 1945, such as Albert Dumblydore, the then-principal of The Skool, and McJuggerNugget's dad as a kid. Roxa and Dick convince Psycho Dad to join their forces, and he suggests that next they should go to Tbilisi, Georgia, where Violet Beauregarde has recently found a Golden Ticket. The three run into more time travelers, including McJuggerNugget himself and Principal Business Lady, in what seems to be a retconned version of Spectators of the Host. At Roxa and Dick's request, Business Lady carries them to post-''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' time, where Gabe Jonson, Caroline, Marrissa, Chell, Wheatly, Ratman and Chell Junor are happily living together. Gabe offers to build a time machine to help to resolve the timeline, and Roxa spends the time playing the games that are aboard Portal Labs. Then, Gabe finishes building the time machine, and Roxa and Dick go, taking Chell, Wheatly and Chell Junor with them. They arrive at AG 1985, where Marrissa Picard had gone mad with power and begun destroying Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry. Violet is forced to retreat to "the catacombs", and the confrontation of Marrissa Roberts's family doesn't help her that much. Eventually, though, Violet unveils herself as Marrissa, and the Enterprise is destroyed by the sheer power of love. Finally, Roxa and Dick decide to have a turn-around in Welcome to Night Vale, remembering that the city was how they got into the bad timeline in the first place. There, though, they are met by the Time Police again, and together they have to fight evil letters from a poem written in the dog park. Dick successfully defeats them with his sunglasses, and the Time Police extends an invitation for them, which they decline. Finally, before going to the proper timeline, they retrieve McJuggerNugget from an alternate timeline, just so Roxa could hang out with him. Once back in AG 1985, the protagonists have a group hug, and the story ends. In the epilogue, Skepness Man Lettuce (who hasn't been erased from the alternate timeline) is plotting together with Robot and Roslalonde. Seeing as the Time Police has repeatedly foiled their plans, Skepness Man has to carefully plan his trip and even has created a disguise for himself. Eventually, he decides to attack AG 1998, thus setting up the plot for HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. Trivia *Chapter 5 of the story is called "A Cold Landing, Part 3", as a reference to two chapters of Spectators of the Host named "A Cold Landing" and "A Cold Landing, Part 2". *Chapter 8 of the story is named "A Better Diabolical Plan (!!!)", referencing a McJuggerNuggets vlog. Category:Stories